CSI Hogwarts
by AJRoald
Summary: Remus Lupin and his team of highly specialized, highly trained Crime Scene Investigators are working against time to solve the murder of someone each of them knew. Will they be able to solve this mystery? Will justice be served? NOT A CROSS-OVER


**Disclaimer & A/N: ****This is NOT a cross-over story. **This is a Harry Potter fan fiction based on characters created by JK Rowlings and loosely follows the format of the television show CSI (neither Harry Potter or CSI are owned by me).

* * *

**CSI – Hogwarts  
****Chapter 1: The Crime Scene  
****December 16, 2006 – 3:21 p.m.**

**The Body**

Remus Lupin stood in the lower room of the Shrieking Shack looking over the body of Madam Rosalyn Rosmerta, proprietor of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

The room hadn't changed much since the last time he had visited thirteen years ago; the year Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. The air was heavy with dust, making it somewhat difficult to breathe. Everything still stood in absolute disarray; every stick of furniture was broken, the paper hanging off the walls, yellow and shredded. Yet something about the scene seemed odd.

"Has anyone else been in here?" he asked Hermione, who was already starting to process the scene.

"Only the poor bloke who found her," she answered after casting a preservation spell on the body. "A sixth year Ravenclaw trying to impress his girlfriend."

Lupin just shook his head in disapproval. "When will they learn?" he muttered, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. What was once considered to be the most haunted place in all of Britain was now nothing more than a mere joke to obnoxious teenagers. He felt as though the Shrieking Shack was due more respect than that considering it had once protected the whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade from a fearsome creature.

"Any idea how long the body has been here?" he asked, returning his attention to Hermione.

"I'd say somewhere between twenty-four and forty-eight hours but we won't know for sure until we get it to Madam Pomfrey for an autopsy."

"Guess we're lucky it was a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts then," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It could have been weeks before we found her out here. Release the body for autopsy after you finish up."

**Processing the Scene**

Hermione nodded in response to Lupin's instructions and continued her extensive spell work. It was her way of coping, or not coping, whichever way you want to look at it. She immersed herself into the technicalities of the spells she cast, which made it easier to ignore her surroundings.

The Shrieking Shack - she had only ever been inside one other time, and that night had been the beginning of the nightmare that became the next four years. The night Harry learned the truth about the deaths of his parents; when they met Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew face to face; and the night favor swung Voldemort's way.

Hermione's breath hitched as she brought herself back to the present, which wasn't much better. Madam Rosmertas body had been found by a Hogwarts student, and she had been the first on the scene. While she wasn't necessarily close to the woman, her teenage years were littered with fond memories of her.

Hermione knew what she had to do; she had been a member of Lupin's team since its inception five years ago. Once out of Hogwarts, she began an entry-level job at the Ministry - it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It wasn't long before she was promoted to the Committee of Experimental Charms, yet she missed the action. Too many adventures with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saw to that. Then along came the offer from Remus Lupin, and it couldn't have come at a better time.

She examined the scene again, making mental notes as she went along. Something just wasn't sitting well with her. The murder was uncomplicated; at least that is how it appeared on the surface.

Madam Rosmerta had apparently been hit hard with something across the back of her head. There were no signs of a struggle. The body was found face up, which wasn't consistent with the wound. There was little blood , when there should have been a pool. All signs indicated that she was not murdered here. No other footprints were left in the decade of dust except those of the Hogwarts student that found her. There was no sign of entry. Apparition was a possibility, however Apparition with a dead body seemed unlikely.

Hermione carefully magically protected all evidence as she collected it for further tests and examinations by Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape and wrapped up her part of the initial investigation.

**Collecting Evidence**

Lupin soon caught up with Ginny, who was busy processing the scene outside of the Shrieking Shack. He was careful to skirt the scene as much as possible, to avoid adding additional footprints in the snow.

"Any luck?" he asked as he approached her, shivering against the cold.

"Well," Ginny began as she finished jotting down a few notes. She paused to adjust her earmuffs before continuing, "After eliminating all the footprints that were left by the kid who found the body and all his friends, I've found some residual magic where I'm assuming the suspects have tried to cover their tracks."

"Excellent work," he commended. "Let me know if you come up with anything else."

"Mmm hmm," she agreed as she watched him walk over towards where Bill was interviewing the students.

Ginny was the newest member of Lupin's team. She had been brought in just over a year ago after Nymphadora Tonks married a wizard who worked for the Department of International Magical Cooperation and moved to the United States. She was certain Bill played an instrumental role in her being offered the position, and often felt she had to work twice as hard to prove she was a viable member of the team.

She had almost completed her training to become a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital when Remus Lupin approached her. She knew that Bill had been working with him, but assumed it was still something like the Order had been. She had no idea at the time that, thanks to Albus Dumbledore, the Ministry was forced to recognize Lupin's critical role in the downfall of Voldemort, and subsequently revised the laws pertaining to werewolves. In order to set precedence, they hired Remus Lupin and made him the head of the newest division under Magical Law Enforcement, the CSI unit.

Ginny was glad to be processing the grounds, even in the biting cold of winter. The Shrieking Shack had always given her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, even after she found out the truth about it. The years had not been kind to the old house. Boards were falling off, rocks had been thrown through the boarded up windows, and the garden was wildly out of control.

Then there was the issue of the victim. Madam Rosmerta. While Ginny always tried to remain the consummate professional, this was the first time the victim was personally known by everyone on the team. It had everyone on edge, especially Lupin.

Just as she was about to wrap up, not having found anything more, she noticed a small spot near the back corner of the house that was completely devoid of snow. It was too small to be a footprint, and there was nothing that would have blocked the snow from falling there. Upon closer examination she discovered trace amounts of a green gelatinous substance. She quickly used her wand to secure it for transport and prepared to return back to headquarters.

**The Interviews**

Lupin observed Bill Weasley as he finished up interviewing the students that had been in Hogsmeade and subsequently at the Shrieking Shack that day. Once Bill was done he walked over to where Lupin stood watching.

"Learn anything?" he asked.

Bill smiled the award-winning smile that made him so popular with the crowds. "To sum it up, nobody seems to have seen anything."

"That's not surprising," Lupin sighed. Bill cast him a querying glance before he continued. "Hermione suspects the crime scene is somewhere between a day and two days old."

"Therefore none of the students would have seen anything," Bill finished off the statement.

Lupin nodded again. "Anyone in town asking questions yet?"

"Malfoy," Bill answered. "The minute we found out who it was, he said he knew exactly where to start asking questions."

"Well, while Malfoy's sources may not be the most savory of people," Lupin said. "They usually have the best leads."

Bill agreed as he leaned up against the fence that was supposed to bar any entrance into the Shrieking Shack. "Anything else you want me to do here?

"No," Lupin answered. "Hermione and Ginny have it pretty well covered here. Why don't you go to the Three Broomsticks and see if you can't find any clues there. Best secure a warrant, though. Don't want anything thrown out on a technicality."

Bill nodded and began to gather his things.

"Touch bases with Malfoy while you're there," Lupin added.

Bill watched as his boss made his way off towards the railroad tracks, subsequently meandering off into the woods that surrounded the lake. Remus Lupin usually did his best work in retrospect, which he often found in solitude. Even after so many years of being around him, Bill never could understand this eccentricity.

The eldest Weasley had left curse breaking because of the threat of Voldemort, and once the war was over, never found his way back to his previous profession. Not that he didn't want to return, he just never seemed to get around to it. When Remus approached him about what he saw CSI becoming, Bill had been thrilled with the prospect and was the first member of the team to sign on.

Bill sighed and started down the road towards the Three Broomsticks. He would procure a search warrant later, but instinct told him to go in and observe for a while. The reality that Madam Rosmerta had been brutally murdered was just beginning to sink in. The Three Broomsticks and its proprietor were pivotal in any Hogwarts students' life. Many had and would experience their first night of drunkenness there just as he had.

Once he arrived at the Three Broomsticks and walked in, he was surprised to see the place in such disarray. Not one table had been cleared, and several chairs had been tipped over. The barkeep at the moment seemed to be in a complete and total state of confusion, and it was equally apparent that the students who had frequented the place that day had just recently left. Bill saddled up to the bar, ordered a red currant rum and sat back to watch.

**Into the Woods  
****Retrospective of Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin had worked hundreds of cases since he had been assigned to this special unit of the Aurors commonly referred to as CSI (or Crime Scene Investigation), but this case was different. He had known Madam Rosmerta since his Hogwarts days. She was as much a part of the students' life as Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley.

As he continued towards Hogwarts through the woods by the lake, a nagging feeling that he was missing something gnawed at the pit of his stomach. Although dark was approaching, he sat upon a fallen log and began to replay the scene in his mind.

His mind returned to the Shrieking Shack. Yet it wasn't the scene of today. His mind had taken him back nearly thirteen years, the night many truths had been revealed. It had been the night he learned the truth about James and Lily's death, the night Hermione revealed she knew he was a werewolf, and the night Peter had escaped and returned once again to Voldemort.

It was that very night that came to mind when he had been given the task of putting together this specialized team of witches and wizards. How clever she had been at such a very young age. Her true skills had been stagnating behind a desk working at the Ministry.

Although Hermione had been the first person he thought of, Bill Weasley had been the first person he approached. Not only was he a brilliant curse breaker, he had an easy way with people. A skill he himself did not possess.

A biting wind brought Remus out of his reverie. Dark was falling quickly, which made him resume his path to Hogwarts.

As he walked he thought about Nymphadora Tonks. He chuckled as he thought about how she would react when he would use her given name. She had not been his first choice, but Ginny Weasley had just begun training at St. Mungo's; training he believed would be beneficial to the team if the opportunity ever arose.

To round out his team of field agents, Remus sought out Draco Malfoy. This decision created an unmendable rift between himself and Harry Potter. The rivalry between Potter-Malfoy ran deep and to Harry, Remus selecting Draco over him was simply unforgivable.

Draco's association with Voldemort and the Death Eaters had never been confirmed or denied. He never refuted his associations with the dark arts or known followers of Voldemort, however it was these very skills and connections that made him an invaluable member of CSI.

Remus finally reached Hogwarts as the sun relented its hold on the sky for yet another day. He entered through the entrance that led straight up to the third floor where a meeting room had been set up for their use.

**The Autopsy**

Madam Pomfrey had been the nurse at Hogwarts since any of the team could remember. They all trusted her implicitly, and knew her medical skills and talents were exceptional. There was never any debate about who they wanted to fulfill that key role in their team.

Hermione had been very meticulous with her spells, so when the body arrived at Hogwarts for Madam Pomfrey, it had been perfectly preserved.

"This certainly doesn't look like the work of a wizard," she commented to herself as she released several of the levitating and protective spells used for transport.

"Blunt force trauma," Hermione said as she entered the autopsy room, a little room just off of the main infirmary. "That's what I think."

"Well, I will let you know if that is my final finding, Ms. Granger," Pomfrey said as she began her battery of revealing spells.

Pomfrey knew Hermione was very thorough when collecting evidence, which made her job that much easier. However, she just didn't possess the patience it would take to allow Hermione to observe today. "Now, if you will excuse me…"

That was Hermione's cue to leave, which she did promptly.

As she began to examine the body more closely, the full impact of recognition set in. While always publicly remaining the consummate professional, here in her own private sanctuary she was able to let down her guard.

Very few people actually knew Poppy Pomfrey on an intimate level; one such person now lay on her examining table. At some point while she stood looking at the remains of her friend, she began to cry.

"Oh bloody hell," she said vehemently, trying to regain her composure. "What happened, Rosalyn? What happened?"

**Hogsmeade Underground**

The equivalent to Knockturn Alley, Hogsmeade's unsavory section was commonly referred to as the** Underground, **and Draco Malfoy was no stranger there.

Word in the Underground travels fast, and the murder of Madam Rosmerta was already being whispered about in dark corners. So no one was surprised by the appearance of Malfoy.

Draco stepped up to the bar at the Runespoor Pub and tossed out a handful of Galleons. The barkeep, a shady looking fellow with deep set eyes and a crooked nose set a shot of Firewhiskey in front of him.

"Afternoon to ya, Mr. Malfoy," he said as he scooped up the gold coins. "What brings you to these parts today?"

"I think you know why I'm here," Draco replied coolly.

"Suppose I might," the barkeep said cryptically. "But alls I can say for sure is that it weren't a regular round 'ere."

Draco took the shot and set the empty glass back on the bar. He then took another handful of Galleons and placed them in front of him.

The barkeep refilled the glass and once again scooped up the proffered monies.

"Muggle or wizard?" Draco asked.

"Ain't never seen no Muggle round these parts."

Draco downed the second shot, nodded his head and exited the pub.

Once he left the pub, he pulled another vial out of robes and proceeded to drink the contents. Within moments, any effect the Firewhiskey had on him abated. While the interaction between barkeep and patron wouldn't seem all that abnormal to any unsuspecting onlooker, Draco had been told a great deal.

Malfoy knew that it was his connections and understanding of the underside of the Wizarding World that led Lupin to offer him a position in CSI. He had remained as neutral in the war with Voldemort as his family name would allow, at least that is the way he liked it to appear. While he had never dawned the garb of an official Death Eater and didn't bear the mark, he had done many things for the cause.

However, when Voldemort fell, so did much of the Malfoy fortune and the prestige the name once wielded. Draco was actually grateful for the job Lupin had offered, although he would never reveal said appreciation. The rift it caused Remus with Potter was just an added benefit.

Draco had little use for the other members of the 'team'. He respected Lupin to the degree that he was his immediate supervisor, and could tolerate the eldest Weasley. Bill at least could carry on an intelligent conversation without being haughty or arrogant. The immature animosity between Granger and himself had carried through into their adult life, which often led to incidents of childish name-calling and at the very least, snide, rude comments. He loved getting to her, and had mastered the subtleties of the art.

After working with Tonks for several years, the youngest Weasley was a nice break. While he still considered all Weasley's 'Mudblood lovers' and unworthy of his time, she was unlike any of her brothers. She didn't prattle on endlessly, or defend Potter on any given occasion. There had actually been several incidents when he found himself sided with Ginny when discussing the **_hero_** of the Wizarding World.

Malfoy headed towards the Three Broomsticks where he figured someone was gathering evidence. When he arrived he wasn't expecting to find Bill Weasley sitting in a booth drinking red currant rum. Draco joined him, yet declined anything to drink.

"Did you visit your grandfather?" Draco asked.

"No, not yet," Bill answered, knowing that Malfoy was really asking him if he had obtained a warrant yet.

"Any news from your father?"

"He's at Hogwarts," Bill answered simply, telling Draco that they would all be meeting up at Hogwarts.

"Figured as much," Draco nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, I'll go see my grandfather soon," Bill replied.

Draco took that to mean that he had everything covered there, and preceded to the pre-ordained meeting place.

**Analyzing the Evidence**

The years after the war had not been kind to Severus Snape. He was hard and embittered and generally an unpleasant person in the best of circumstances.

He was practically a recluse in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Once he was identified as the spy amongst the Death Eaters, his life was in constant danger. Grudges like that don't die easily.

The package was delivered by a house elf. Snape immediately recognized the script as being that of Hermione Granger and snarled.

Bloody hair samples, fingernail trimmings, and swatches of material, miscellaneous fibers, some dirt samples, and an unidentifiable gelatinous blob.

Snape brandished his wand and with a flick and a swish set several cauldrons on to heat. Once he added the appropriate potions to each, he returned his attention back to the packaging. Hermione was notorious for leaving extensive lists of the tests she thought he should perform.

Instead, he found a hastily scrawled note. "Odd," he commented to no one at all.

_Professor S. Snape _

_In case you haven't already heard, this evidence is from the murder scene of Madam Rosmerta. Please run all tests you find necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley_

He blinked several times before returning his attention to the note. Surely he couldn't have read that correctly.

"Murder scene of Madam Rosmerta?" he asked himself aloud, as if that would make the reality of it any different.

"Afraid so," Remus Lupin answered as he entered the dungeon lab. "The body is up with Poppy for autopsy now."

Snape continued to stare at Lupin unbelievingly. He finally shook his head, as if shaking himself out of a trance. "Any leads yet?"

"Not yet," Remus answered as he swiped his fingers across a vacant desk. "That's why time is of the utmost essence here. The crime scene is already over a day old."

"Well then," Snape snapped irritably, "I suggest you leave so that I may get to work."

Once Lupin kindly complied, Snape began systematically adding things to the boiling cauldrons and started documenting his findings meticulously.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks to DarkHamadryad for Beta reading this story and making me step up to the mark. 


End file.
